In radio communication represented by a wireless LAN which conforms with the IEEE802.11 Standard Series, a number of setting items which have to be set prior to using exist. For example, as setting items, there are radio parameters such as SSID as a network identifier, cryptographic algorithms, encryption key, authentication algorithms, authentication key, and the like which are necessary to make the radio communication. It is very troublesome for the user to set them by the hand.
Therefore, automatic setting methods of easily setting the radio parameters into a radio apparatus have been devised by various makers. According to such automatic setting methods, the radio parameters are provided from one apparatus to another apparatus and are automatically set by using a procedure which has been preset between the apparatuses to be connected and messages.
With respect to the automatic setting method of the radio parameters, there are many cases where each maker uses a unique method. Therefore, between the apparatuses which do not cope with the common radio parameter automatic setting method, since the procedures for setting the radio parameters differ or the messages which can be decoded differ, the radio parameters cannot be set by using the automatic setting method. On the other hand, between the apparatuses which cope with the common radio parameter automatic setting method, the radio parameters can be easily set by using the automatic setting method.
An example of the automatic setting of the radio parameters has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-338821.